Cardiac pacing by an artificial pacemaker provides an electrical stimulation of the heart when its own natural pacemaker and/or conduction system fails to provide synchronized atrial and ventricular contractions at rates and intervals sufficient for a patient's health. Such antibradycardial pacing provides relief from symptoms and even life support for hundreds of thousands of patients. Cardiac pacing may also provide electrical overdrive stimulation to suppress or convert tachyarrhythmias, again supplying relief from symptoms and preventing or terminating arrhythmias that could lead to sudden cardiac death.
Cardiac pacing by currently available or conventional pacemakers is usually performed by a pulse generator implanted subcutaneously or sub-muscularly in or near a patient's pectoral region. Pulse generator parameters are usually interrogated and modified by a programming device outside the body, via a loosely-coupled transformer with one inductance within the body and another outside, or via electromagnetic radiation with one antenna within the body and another outside. The generator usually connects to the proximal end of one or more implanted leads, the distal end of which contains one or more electrodes for positioning adjacent to the inside or outside wall of a cardiac chamber. The leads have an insulated electrical conductor or conductors for connecting the pulse generator to electrodes in the heart. Such electrode leads typically have lengths of 50 to 70 centimeters.
Although more than one hundred thousand conventional cardiac pacing systems are implanted annually, various well-known difficulties exist, of which a few will be cited. For example, a pulse generator, when located subcutaneously, presents a bulge in the skin that patients can find unsightly, unpleasant, or irritating, and which patients can subconsciously or obsessively manipulate or “twiddle”. Even without persistent manipulation, subcutaneous pulse generators can exhibit erosion, extrusion, infection, and disconnection, insulation damage, or conductor breakage at the wire leads. Although sub-muscular or abdominal placement can address some concerns, such placement involves a more difficult surgical procedure for implantation and adjustment, which can prolong patient recovery.
A conventional pulse generator, whether pectoral or abdominal, has an interface for connection to and disconnection from the electrode leads that carry signals to and from the heart. Usually at least one male connector molding has at least one terminal pin at the proximal end of the electrode lead. The male connector mates with a corresponding female connector molding and terminal block within the connector molding at the pulse generator. Usually a setscrew is threaded in at least one terminal block per electrode lead to secure the connection electrically and mechanically. One or more O-rings usually are also supplied to help maintain electrical isolation between the connector moldings. A setscrew cap or slotted cover is typically included to provide electrical insulation of the setscrew. This briefly described complex connection between connectors and leads provides multiple opportunities for malfunction.
Other problematic aspects of conventional pacemakers are enumerated in the related applications, many of which relate to the separately implanted pulse generator and the pacing leads. By way of another example, the pacing leads, in particular, can become a site of infection and morbidity. Many of the issues associated with conventional pacemakers are resolved by the development of a self-contained and self-sustainable pacemaker, or so-called leadless pacemaker, as described in the related applications cited above.
Self-contained or leadless pacemakers or other biostimulators are typically fixed to an intracardial implant site by an actively engaging mechanism such as a screw or helical member that screws into the myocardium. Examples of such leadless biostimulators are described in the following publications, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference: (1) U.S. application Ser. No. 11/549,599, filed on Oct. 13, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,457,742, entitled “Leadless Cardiac Pacemaker System for Usage in Combination with an Implantable Cardioverter-Defibrillator”; (2) U.S. application Ser. No. 11/549,581 filed on Oct. 13, 2006, entitled “Leadless Cardiac Pacemaker”, and published as US2007/0088396A1 on Apr. 19, 2007; (3) U.S. application Ser. No. 11/549,591, filed on Oct. 13, 2006, entitled “Leadless Cardiac Pacemaker System with Conductive Communication” and published as US2007/0088397A1 on Apr. 19, 2007; (4) U.S. application Ser. No. 11/549,596 filed on Oct. 13, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,352,025, entitled “Leadless Cardiac Pacemaker Triggered by Conductive Communication”; (5) U.S. application Ser. No. 11/549,603 filed on Oct. 13, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,937,148, entitled “Rate Responsive Leadless Cardiac Pacemaker”; (6) U.S. application Ser. No. 11/549,605 filed on Oct. 13, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,945,333, entitled “Programmer for Biostimulator System”; (7) U.S. application Ser. No. 11/549,574, filed on Oct. 13, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,010,209, entitled “Delivery System for Implantable Biostimulator”; and (8) International Application No. PCT/US2006/040564, filed on Oct. 13, 2006, entitled “Leadless Cardiac Pacemaker and System” and published as WO07047681A2 on Apr. 26, 2007.
The site of attachment of leadless biostimulators is physically reinforced by a foreign body response that results in the growth of fibrotic tissue that further secures the leadless biostimulator at the attachment site. A high degree of success of attachment by such an approach notwithstanding, the potential of detachment of the leadless biostimulator from the implant site would represent an immediately serious event, as for example, a pacemaker lost from the right ventricle can exit the heart via the pulmonic valve and lodge in the lung. Leadless or self-contained biostimulators would benefit from mechanisms and methods for “secondary fixation” of the device within the heart, or more generally, features that in the event of failure of the primary fixation to the implant site would prevent escape of the pacemaker into the circulation downstream from the heart.